Club Penguin Rumors
The Club Penguin Rumors are believed rumors of possible future happenings on Club Penguin. These are the rumors of everything from new rooms, Puffles, and many more! Yellow Puffle The yellow puffle was once a rumor amongst penguins. A small portion of the population on Club Penguin will say even today that if you tip the iceberg (which is impossible) you will get x'' amount of money (anywhere from three hundred coins to one million coins) The yellow puffle appeared during the Halloween Party 2007, appearing around the Ski Hill and the Forest. Crowds would gather, all screaming "HERE IT COMES! LOOK!" and "STOP TALKING! I CAN'T SEE!" The puffle would appear every half hour or so, and penguins went crazy when it did appear. After the party, the yellow puffle started to appear in Puffle Roundup. Many penguins knew that it would appear in the catalog. On the very first day it was released, everyone was wild about it. The Town would be covered with penguins walking their new yellow puffles. White Puffle The white puffle was another rumor. An even ''smaller number of penguins believed that if you tipped the iceberg, you'd get a white puffle. Around the time of the Puffle Party 2009, the white puffle was appearing at the Ski Hill and the Dojo in the bushes. The white puffle was very shy, and apparently the Puffle Party, which showed how much penguins loved puffles, was enough to coax it out of hiding. Many older penguins had flashbacks to the yellow puffle scenario, and it was like a re-run on television: it appeared in certain places every half hour or so, it appeared in Puffle Roundup, and finally, it was for sale at the Pet Shop. Along with the black puffle the white puffle both can be elemental as white puffles can shoot out ice and black burns up in fire. Rainbow Puffle Many penguins believe that tipping the iceberg will give you a complete catalog specially made for the iceberg, allowing you to buy a rainbow puffle. This is false. Many videos have also been made (and craftily edited) by various people, showing them doing ordinary things like dancing and flipping through the catalog, and a window would pop up asking you if you'd like to buy a rainbow puffle. This can be edited in paint. It was discovered in puffle party 2013. Other Various Colors *Brown: Many people believed that there will be a brown puffle, because of the brown letters at the puffle party. It eventually came available to the public. *Orange: For the same reasons as the brown puffle, many people think it will exist. In Feburary 2010, it was spotted and on the 25th of Feburary you could adopt it. *Clear or Transparent: Rumors have been going around that ninjas will be able to buy a clear or transparent puffle in the future. This is still false. *Gold: The myth of the gold puffle started long before the play "The quest for the gold puffle". It wasn't as popular a myth as the rainbow puffle. It became available in late october 2013. Un Club Penguin Puffles These puffles are on the un-club penguin. *Silver puffle *Bronze Puffle *Vampuffles *Puffwolves *Vampuffwolves *Pengpuffles *Magic-uffles *Poison Puffles *Grempuffles *Ninja Puffles *Obese Puffles *Emo Puffles *King-Kong-Fles *Whearpuffs * NOTE: None of these puffles are likely to be put in the game.